2010 Dinoco Light 350
The 2010 Dinoco Light 350 at the MSOTS is historic for Jimmy Cables winning his first race with Murray Clutchburn second and Cal Weathers 3rd. Lightning Mcqueen is 4th. Parker Brakeston is 5th and 6th place belongs to Dud Throttleman. Bobby Swift and Ralph Carlow (who became a Magnet Face in 2008) start a crash involving 10 cars including Seal Bark Lover Jack Depost, Brick Yardley and Magnet Face Chip Gearings. TRAGEDY AS RUBY EASY OAKS blows his tire and spins into the wall hitting quite hard at 33G. He will miss one race and get replaced by his backup David Smelter (unrelated to Sammy) who replaced Ryan Thunderbolt Jr who retired in 2008. Floyd Mulvhill also fails to finish having flipped three times on the 117th lap while landing on his roof while trying to avoid the crash but not missing races surprisingly. Carl Clutchen watched the race and cried when his "father" crashed. Rev N Go Racer would DNF after he had punctured a tire due to stepping on some debris belonging to T.G Castlenut. Transcript Crash Bob: TROUBLE! Bobby Swift gets into Ralph Carlow! Chip, Jack, Brick, Ernie and EVEN ROOKIE BRIAN SPARK INVOLVED!!!!! Darrell: Big wreck on turn two! Beside the mentioned seven racers we also have Floyd, Phil and Todd involved! ten cars! Bob: Both Magnet Faces, Ralph and Chip, involved. Floyd flips three times!! HE'S UPSIDE DOWN WITH SPARKS COMING OUT OF HIM!!! RUBY EASY OAKS Spins out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bob: As they head around turn one OH MY GOODNESS A BIG IMPACT!!!! THAT'S RUBY EASY OAKS HITTING THE INSIDE WALL!!!! Darrell: THAT IS AT LEAST A 30G IMPACT RIGHT THERE! Bob: We need to see a replay of that! This happened so suddenly! (replay) Darrell: So we see on the start finish stretch Ruby seems to do ok. Then he suddenly punctures a tire, his right front tire and then spins out and hits HARD ON THE INSIDE WALL!!!!! WHAT A BIG IMPACT!!!!! Bob: I KNOW! (Dolphin Censor) HUGE! You can actually see some smoke coming out of him just of how big and massive the impact. Darrell: The impact turned out to be 33G. Pretty big. (back live) Bob: Unfortunately Ruby was knocked out from the impact and will be taken to hospital. (Pinkie and Spike are watching in Equestria and they cry) Pinkie and Spike: NOOO RUBY! Pinkie: PRAY FOR RUBY! DO #PrayForRuby NOW!!!! Spike: YEAH, PRAY FOR RUBY OR HE'S SO (Popeye toot) DEAD! I hope he's okay. Racers React to Ruby Crashing Kori: Racers and othe including Team Mcqueen members. What do you feel about Ruby Easy Oaks crashing. Lightning: HORRIBLE!!!! Mater: I agree with my buddy. Luigi: OH MY GOD!!! Sally: That was terrible! Felix: That was really tragic! I hope he's okay. Larry Larson: Oh my gosh, that is terrible. Cal: It's going to be ok. OR NOT! Murray: NOT GOOD AT ALL!!! Jack: SEAL BARKS WILL MAKE RUBY RECOVER! BARK! BARK! BARK! I AM DAMAGED BUT I STILL BARK!!!! Rex: NO HE NEEDS GASK ITS! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Winford (starts to cry): No. Not Ruby! Carl (crying): HE WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME!!!!!! Cal: It's ok Carl Clutchen. It's ok Winford. Slider: Wait? So Carl is related to Katie? Katie used to cry a LOT in the Juniors when we raced together. Usually due to something involving Johnny Blamer or herself. Cal: Yeah he is her step brother. Slider: Oh ok. Thanks for explaining Cal. My Piston Cup Juniors days were AWESOME! Me just hanging out with the other teens EVEN Johnny and Katie! Rev: Yeah! I debuted way later then you guys but I am still around the same age as you! Slider: Oh yeah! When you debuted in 2007 you really shocked me. I thought you were done with racing! Rev: Yeah! I tried few times to enter the cup in 1996, 1997, 2000, and 2003 but there were no sponsors for me that time and I did NOT want to race unsponsored! Slider: But back to the more important thing Ruby is in hospital and suffered a 33G impact!!!!! Rev: OH NO!!!!! Results # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps # Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Apple Racer - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 181 laps(tire blowout and crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 117 laps(crash) # Bobby Swift - 116 laps(crash) # Ralph Carlow - 116 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 116 laps(crash) # Brick Yardley - 116 laps(crash) # Brian Spark - 116 laps(crash) # Jack Depost - 116 laps(crash) # Chip Gearings - 116 laps(crash) # Phil Tankson - 116 laps(crash) # Todd Marcus - 116 laps(crash) # Rev N Go Racer - 24 laps(punctured tire) # Slider Petrolski - 24 laps(crash) # T.G Castlenut - 24 laps(crash) # Drew Tireson - 24 laps (crash) # Johnny Clark - 24 laps (crash) Category:Historic Races